


From Destruction To Calamity

by TerminusVerso



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Dreams and Nightmares, Error Was Geno, FGOD Error, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Geno - five star mother and actor, Goth is good bean, How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusVerso/pseuds/TerminusVerso
Summary: Determination. It ran in the family- along with stubbornness, craftiness, resourcefulness, and patience. While stubbornness could be a double-edged sword, Goth was grateful to have inherited that trait from his mother, Geno. It and patience helped him bear with the situation at hand. It aided his drive to find his mother. It encouraged him to put one foot in front of the other after each agonizingly long day; Each day gone by with no clue to his mother's whereabouts or hints as to who stole him.But... No matter how he changes (whether it be for better or worse), Goth will follow the destiny fate pushed him toward. He'll find Geno. And higher powers pity anyone who dares to stand in his way.
Relationships: Afterdeath (Past), Goth & Error, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reaper/Geno (Past), goth & geno, reaper & goth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	From Destruction To Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This glorious story is adopted from Firehedgehog's beautiful collection of ideas; Many amazing concepts such as this one can be found in their book "Idea Factory" on Wattpad. 
> 
> Inspired by "Healing What Has Been Broken" by harrish6.

The Multiverse: A spacious, amaranthine realm full of countless similar/varying worlds- Or alternate universes (AUs), as many residents preferred to call them. And just as multiple AUs existed, more than one Multiverse did as well. Some were tragic; Others were full of happiness and hope. There could be any number of differences in these expansive realms. In this Multiverse, many powerful beings existed and paved the pathways of mortal creatures. These beings were what mortals called "True Gods." 

No, True Gods were _not_ Balance Keepers. The two beings were far different- Yet, connected in ways none could imagine. 

Balance Keepers had a specific role or purpose in the Multiverse, like spreading positivity or creating new worlds after one falls. A counterpart for each existed. A being that worked in harmony with their opposite to prevent the Balance from tipping. Unfortunately, not all Keepers work together as they should. Life and Death had a mutual agreement, but many other Keepers were driven apart by their True God. Creation fought against Destruction; Positivity battled to annihilate Negativity; Mercy struggled to reign in Vengeance. This Multiverse's Balance- it was an utter mess. And all because of a single True God: Moirai, also known as _Fate_.

The corrupt True God cared only for her chosen child, the Balance Keeper of Creation, Ink, and had no qualms with harming others in order to keep her child in power and above all. (Just like how she herself would do anything to stay in control and rule over all other True Gods.) Of course, Fate was difficult to please. She was a fickle mistress. Not at all kind like Eleos (Benevolence), Goddess of Mercy and Compassion. One might expect Destiny to be kinder, but in truth, the deity could be equally as cruel as Fate. One could be destined for greatness and wealth. One could be destined for defeat and despair. Indeed, neither was truly better than the other. Both deities powers were deeply intertwined, sharing numerous similarities and few differences. 

But this story was not about them (not in its entirety); It was about a young, skeleton demi-keeper and their journey to reunite with their mother.

_Calamity will bring about demise; Kismet will help them rise._

* * *

"Goth!"

Said skeleton child awoke with a start, jolting upright; The poor soul in his chest was beating a million miles a minute. The top half of his fluffy, white fleece blanket flew into the air, landing on the bed's edge. His midnight blue, starry pajamas wrinkled and lifted awkwardly in certain places due to the swift movement. Goth frantically looked around the bedroom with wide eye sockets, sole lit eyelight gazing over every nook and cranny.

The area appeared normal. Not a single scratch tainted the room's baby blue walls. The floor's plush, dark grey carpet had numerous off white patches due to bleaching. (While blood red blended into the color perfectly, his mother refused to leave the sticky substance to fester on his carpet. Or any floor - whether wooden, tile or fabric-esque - in the house.) Two windows covered by carolina blue curtains lay on the wall directly in front of him. A few toys lined their sills. Most were crafted by his mother, using materials such as metal and plastic. Goth's deathly touch - the power to decay _anything_ he touched - affected them the least. (He wished he had better control of that power. It would always, without fail, pop up at the worst times. Both his mother and father could regale him with tales of the many, _many_ things he destroyed when he was an infant. Some stories even involved embarrassing moments where Geno's clothes dematerialized at _inopportune times_. Thankfully, the tattered red scarf always around his neck scarf survived. It did bear a little hand-shaped patch now, though.)

A colorful, plastic children's bookcase and a tall, metal dresser were flush against the left wall. "Fluffy Bunny" books lined each of the bookcase's shelves. Goth loved it when either of his parents read him a story before bed; They seemed to enjoy it, too. The thought of the loving couple drew his eyelight to a spot even further left. Right beside his metal-framed bed was a small, metal nightstand. The stand itself held no significance. It was what sat on the metallic furnishing that was of great importance. 

Three yarn dolls (or puppets, as his mother adamantly refused to refer to them as anything else) lived on the nightstand; Each was lovingly crafted for him by his mother. The first doll was of an adult skeleton. White yarn mimicked their bones while black colored where their eye sockets and nasal cavity would be, and snowy thread formed a tiny circle for their eyelights. A thinner, dark string outlined where their mouth was; the edges quirked up as if they were smiling softly. A long, white coat wrapped snugly around them and sewn across the chest of their matching shirt was a slash of crimson. Small red speckles dotted their black shorts, which had a white stripe running down each side. It almost looked like the color from the shirt's slash dripped down onto them. The ragged red scarf tucked around their neck added a further splash of the bloody color. 

Another doll sat directly to the left, leaning against the other. It shared some similarities with the previous: white yarn for the body, black for the eye sockets and nasal cavity, white thread for their eyelight, and black outlining the lazy grin stretched across their face. However, unlike the other doll, a flowing black cloak enveloped this one and hid a good portion of its plush skull. Furthermore, the shrouded stuffed toy had a single eyelight (which sat into their left eye socket) instead of two. It was these differences that truly separated the pair from one another.

Nestled between the larger dolls was a smaller one. Many of their characteristics appeared to stem from the couple- Red and white surrounded them in the form of a long, alabaster cloak and flowing red scarf; The cloak's hood stretched over their white, yarn skull. In the shadows cast by the cover, one could barely make out the signs of their single eyelight, sewn into the left eye socket with white thread. 

Together, the three dolls represented Goth's family: His mother, father, and himself, of course. The yarn copies were far from perfect, but he loved them despite the poor craftsmanship. The odd lumps, frayed edges, and iffy stitch work paled in comparison to the sheer love they radiated. 

A light chuckle sounded; This pulled his gaze to the figure standing in the doorway right on the other side of his dolls. The softly laughing skeleton was nearly identical to their yarn-y counterpart. Given the red and white grab, it was none other than his mother, Geno. Goth pouted at him. Why on earth did his mother have to scare him like that? He almost had a soul (heart) attack!

Geno walked further into the room, smiling tenderly at him. "Good. You're finally awake, unlike that lazybones father of yours." The last part was no more than a disgruntled mutter. 

Usually, Goth would go up to his mother and hug him, but monsters who startle him didn't deserve a morning hug. Not in the slightest. So there he remained, firmly planted on his bed, as the eternally bleeding skeleton made his way over to the curtains and tugged them open, allowing the tiniest sliver of sunlight to filter through the glass. The sun hardly peeked over the horizon or shaded the sky with sunrise's vibrant colors, and darkness shrouded the world behind the clear pane. Even the forest critters - who very rarely dared to enter his family's yard - were still sleeping.

"Mom," Goth whined, "why did you wake me up so early? Not even the sun is awake!"

The other examined Goth's pouting face before giving him a knowing smirk. "Forgotten already, have you?" Geno began dramatically, raising the pitch of his voice slightly. It was almost enough to make Goth giggle. But only almost! He wouldn't fall to his mother's antics. "Such a shame considering you were so eager about this a few days ago. But, sure- if you're _so_ certain I woke you up for no reason, go back to bed. I'll go to _Aftertale_ by myself."

With the theatrical prowess of a top-rated actor, the bloody skeleton sighed dejectedly and closed the curtains. Next, he shuffled over to Goth, gently pushed him down, and tucked the fleece blanket around him. Then he wandered to the light switch and flicked it off before exiting the room, closing the door behind him- All this happened before Goth could even process his mother's words.

Laying in bed, baffled, Goth took a moment to ponder what Geno said. Most of the speech was unimportant. But one word, in particular, caught his attention. _Aftertale_. It was neither a person/monster nor a thing. It was a _place_ \- the AU his mother hailed from. In his early years, Goth assumed the bloody skeleton was originally from Reapertale- like his father, who was aptly named Death but went by Reaper at home. It came as a surprise to learn otherwise; Ever since that information came to light, he'd been begging his mother (both during day and night) to take him there. After all, his father had already allowed him to visit Reapertale- With far too much supervision for his liking. Why Reaper was so paranoid in his own AU, Goth would never know. Or understand. 

_Mom's going to Aftertale, and I'm supposed to go with him._

Upon this realization, he flung the blanket off himself and bolted after his mother, shouting, "No, wait! Mom, don't leave without me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I might rewrite it later.


End file.
